realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sathar
Physical Description: Sathar are long, worm-like creatures. Their bodies are divided into segments, like an earthworm’s. They do not have a skeleton, instead, they support their bodies hydrostatically, by pumping liquid into the segments so they become hard. A shiny, clear slime coats their skin. Scientists believe they are warm-blooded, but no live specimen has ever been studied. Averaging about 4 feet 5 inches tall (+2d4), and about 11 feet 5 inches or more long, and weighing about 120 lb (x(1d6)lb). A Sathar’s head tapers towards its mouth, which is circular and ringed with teeth. Each of their two eyes has two pupils. Four tentacles, two on each side of the body, are arranged about 3 feet below the head. The first pair is slender and weak looking, and about 3 feet long. These end in four smaller finger-like tentacles. The second pair of tentacles end in paddle-like pad. This second pair is used for heavy lifting, while the smaller tentacles are used for fine work and for holding small weapons. A Sathar moves by slithering across the ground with the first meter of its body raised. They also can coil like a snake, raising 5 feet of their bodies from the ground. The colour of Sathar skin varies from yellow to brown. The tentacles are the same as the body, but with a slight greenish tint. The underbelly is pale pink. A pattern of dots, speckles and stripes decorates the back of the head. These patterns are natural on some sathar, but are tattoos on others. Some survivors of Sathar attacks have reported that Sathar’s are not effected by electrical shocks, or sleep grenades, but these reports have never been confirmed. The Sathar’s double pupils give it very wide angle vision. They can see objects in front of them and to both sides at the same time. They smell through two pits in front of their eyes. The sharpness of their senses is not known, but biologists assume their hearing, smell and taste is about the same as a human’s. Sathar can speak other languages with ease, but they have a lisp or hiss when doing so. Personality: Sahtar are cunning and manipulative as a race, they are very xenophobic keeping themselves to themselves, having almost no relations with any other race. Almost every vessel that has ventured into their space or encountered one of their ships has disappeared or been destroyed. No live Sathar has ever been captured, and practically nothing is known about them or their society, except that they value deception and strategy amongst their own kind. What specimens have been captured have died of their own accord, and very little has been gathered from them. They have even been known to destroy their own crippled vessels, rather than let their enemies capture them intact. History & Relations: The Sathar have no relations with any race, that is hadn’t until recently. Several Sathar vessels have been sighted making remote rendezvous with Dragon Empire vessels. Nothing is known of where the Sathar came from, or how their society developed, if indeed they are the only intelligent species on their homeworld, how they evolved and so forth. There is no Trade with the Sathar, noone allowed in their claimed space, no embassies on their worlds or of theirs on our worlds. The race as a whole is something of an Enigma. Race Adulthood Variant Middle Age Old Venerable Max Age Sathar 20 years +2d4 50 years 75 years 100 years +4d20 years Sathar Lands: The Sathar homeworld, goes by the same name Sathar and is rumoured to exist in the Sathar Expanse on the edge of known space, where it is believed the sathar lay claim to a dozen systems. Religion: The Sathar are believed to worship the Adversary or the Trickster. People are not sure which, but have found clues indicating both where the Sathar have been found. Sathar Racial Traits: +2 CHA, +2 WIS, -2 STR As all Sathar are cunning and persuasive, but are physically quite frail. Medium size: As medium sized creatures the Sathar have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Sathar’s base speed is: 40 feet Darkvision: Sathar can see in the dark upto 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Sathar can function just fine with no light at all. Resistance to: Electricity 10 Immunity to: Sleep and related effects. Wide Angle Vision: due to their double pupils, which gives them a wide angle view, they can never be caught flat footed, or flanked. Hypnotism (Sp): When not in combat and after speaking to someone for a full round, a Sathar can plant a suggestion in the target, as per Suggestion spell. The target receives a Will save DC13 + Wis modifier. Save or not the target is oblivious to the attempt. Anyone affected can make a second Will save after it has worn off, to remember having been affected. Automatic languages: Sathar and Common Favoured Class: Rogue Effective Character level: +1 Category:Sathar Category:Natural creature